pc_guyfandomcom-20200215-history
Passemafuser
Passemafuser is an extremely large, old and wise man who was the first human to ever discover MAC C, doing so before Seymour. He has known the planet since before it's inhabitation by the Mac Guys and is a useful source of knowledge for uncovering the past of the planet. He will make is debut in (4). Physical Description Passemafuser is a mortal, 96 year old Scottish male. He is very tall, broad shouldered and well built. He shows signs of his former strength, which has worn out through his elder years. He wears two cloaks and a cape, exaggerating is size and adding to his presence. He has grey hair and a long grey beard. He is completely blind and has shrunken eye sockets. His face and hands contains multiple deep scars. Personality Passemafuser has an extremely unpredictable personality and can lash out at any time. He has a tendency to mock anyone who is less wise than him, which is usually anyone outside of The Witch and The Troll. He takes a long time to explain his knowledge, often going on targets that are irrelevant. he also despises PC Guys and will do anything in their power to expose them, as shown when he exposes PC Plum's Carving in The Adventure to Annihilate the PC and Linux Empires For Good. Origin Passemafuser was the first human to discover The Falkirk Portal, discovering it before the area became a town. He entered MAC C when the only residents in The Northern Continent were The Witch and The Troll. He witnessed both the settling of the Mac Guys and the Invasion of the PC Guys, gathering secret information during both events. He witnessed PC Plum create PC Plum's Carving however kept it secret until asked by Anon A Mousse in (4). Despite him and Anon A Mousse doing similar activities, they never knew of each other until (4). Role in (4) After being brought together by Strange Lion, Passemafuser and Anon A Mousse begin their mission to uncover the clues that will allow Passemafuser to find a missing piece of information and remember the location of the cave containing PC Plum's Carving. Passemafuser tells Anon A Mousse that there is one disclaimer to this carving, however neither Anon A Mousse nor Passemafuser can find this. They find the carving which is pulled out of the rock wall of the cave and taken to The Fourth PC Guy Castle. Powers and Abillities * Wisdom: Being the third longest resident of The Northern Continent, Passemafuser knows about a large quantity of events that have taken place in the Mac and PC Guy Empires. * Martial Arts: Despite his age, Passemafuser can his extremely hard. He can also reach over opponents and dodge return attacks. * Weapon Handling: Passemafuser's degrading strength is compensated for by his ever increasing ability to wield powerful weapons. * Memory: Passemafuser has the largest non supernatural memory of any character in The Adventure Series, able to recite the entire History of MAC C easily. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists